The purpose of this project is to evaluate the clinical efficacy and safety of intranasally administered peptide T on cognitive impairment in HIV seropositive patients as assessed by neuropsychological measures. Other associated but secondary clinical measures will include the effect of peptide T treatment on motor or sensory neurologic function, as determined by physical examination. In addition, limited information will be sought regarding the effects of peptide T on laboratory measures of HIV caused immunologic dysfunction as well as human viral activity.